A true history of Equestria
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: a history of equestria from dragons, draconicus and other "villans" POV my first fanfiction so I'm trying something new. Warning: spoiler alerts for season four episode 1.
1. prolog

A true history of Equestria (despite what Celestia says)

Very few know the history of Equestria. Even fewer know about the lives of Draconis before it. Celestia has sugar-coated it strongly. Not even I know the full extent of what happened but I'll try and tell you all I know about the Dragons and Draconis world that is called later Equestria.

The world of Equestria started off with two trees, Harmony and Chaos, Light and Darkness. The trees were natural enemies but as nether could efficiently fight the other they grew seeds. The original seeds turned into weeds and flowers. Both trees knew they needed better champions but when they separately tried to create a champion it was weak. The tree of Chaos one fateful day while fighting the tree of Harmony snapped one of its branches the tree saw its chance to create a champion and added strong amounts of darkness and chaos to the branch the branch eventually became a seed and thus the Draconis were created. The Dragons had been created with more harmony then the draconicus (they had been created by sap of the chaos tree and the same branch) and became less chaotic and more loyal and kind (slightly). To even out the balance the harmony tree created four specimens of beings each with a fourth of a power compared to the dragon (the alicorn was slightly higher) fortunately he also created six elements that the specimen could control when the time was right.

.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The races of the dragons and draconicus and the ponies thus fought for eons to gain power the draconicus loved it. They were created to fight so why not enjoy it? Soon though the battle ended for a while the dragons and draconicus had won the final battle and now for a few centuries's got to enjoy their ruling in fact they built their own castle and led the oldest (their father was the original draconicus) to be the king. The king had a wife and a child. Their names were Chaos (the king) hatred (wife) and discord (baby draconicus) they were a happy family who enjoyed playing pranks on the ponies Chaos though being king had little family time. He was often at meetings or saying speeches and when he was he called himself "the embodiment of Chaos" as both a joke and a show of power. Too quickly did this time of peaceful Chaos end (what an oxymoron) and soon war broke out again, but this time two ponies were there that they hadn't accounted for two ponies who were decedents of the ponies who could defeat a weak dragon they called themselves Celestia and Luna.

Chaos (discord's father) could tell this battle wouldn't come as easily as the others and needed to know that his son and future heir would be okay, so he sent him under ground where there were dangers but not as strong.

**Okay POV change from draonicus to dragons**

The dragons didn't enjoy war in fact they'd rather not have it at all but when the need came they used their ability to breath fire and well did what dragons are known for destroying. During the time of peace though, they didn't destroy at all they stole. The young ransacked every street corner and stole a lot of goods the problem was, when dragons reach a certain age they start gaining a love for stealing and shiny objects, but the more the stole the more they grew and the more they rampaged. When war broke out it was clear to the dragons that they were out matched after all most of the dragons couldn't control their children at this point, so they hid until the ponies and draconicus finished and the victor was the ponies.

The dragons called a truce they would stay on their side of the land (the caves and the everfree forest) and if the ponies broke these boundaries they would be at the mercy of the dragon's wrath. The ponies hadn't known about the great dragon prophesy recited long before the one about dragons regaining power, so they agreed.

**Want to know more about the great dragon prophesy wait for my spike story POV change in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Discord POV

Discord was a young prince groomed to later become king. Until the day when the ponies showed up, his life was perfect for a draconicus. When the ponies came his parents set him on the ground in a large hole in the castle (why there's a hole in the castle floor is a long story) and said "dig," Discord was confused but did what his parents told him too. He luckily was strong when it came to chaos magic and could confuse opponents by looking at them. Then he found them. The underground group of Draconicus all of them were young most looked weak and tired but still managed to bow in his presence. They all wanted revenge on the ponies their parents were probably dead and they all knew it. A young female draconicus one night told a story to them a legion of a tree of chaos. Discord was inspired and snuck out that night and went on a search for the chaos tree.

I know a Discords search for the chaos tree would be a fun one but I'm not doing it.

He found it a year later and something strange happened, it talked to him telepathically. "Son of mine you seek revenge against the tree of harmony is that correct?" Discord nodded, "then eat and plant the seeds they are made of pure chaos and will make you stronger." Seeds dropped from his branches, "go now son of mine and plant the seeds let them grow and eat some and watch your power grow."

Alright the POV and time periods are going to change rapidly probably making you confused but hang in there alright now King Sombra

Sombra was a strong unicorn who thought he was weak after all he turned down a magic duel because he thought it was a waste of time and effort and was labeled a coward. He was a coward and it was truly sad he had so much potential. He was terrified of losing and even more afraid of staying a weakling. He tried and he tried but he never could master his ability's he was a failure in every way shape and form then one day a calm soothing voice whispered in his ear about how much stronger he could get if he talks to the chaos tree. Sombra almost went mad on his journey to find it and when he did it didn't speak but it gave him three beans. He came home and realized how stupid he was for taking it! He was probably on camera now being watched by millions who were laughing at what a fool he was. He threw the bean out his window and it hit a crystal the crystal had a crack in it. Sombra tried to use his magic to seal the hole but it didn't work! In fact the crystal was now turning black as if the hole was expanding. Sombra knew now this wasn't a trick that tree actually had magic he stared in awe at the crystal then he took a chunk off and went to the trading post. He sold it for 99 bits to a pony scientist he was rich for the first time in his life.

Now for the even better part Discord

Discord knew he needed minions strong minions and so he searched until he came upon Sombra discord knew he was strong enough to get him to the tree the bigger question was would that idiot unicorn Sombra be smart enough to know the strength of the seeds?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I stopped writing for a while there. I went all Pinkamina (no not insane smart alics) and thought that no one liked my fanfictions because I was getting so little comments and reviews, but now I'm back.

Sombra POV (first person)

I was rich as Pluto (the god not the planet) and was rolling in bits but I needed more, after all, money can be lost so easily I needed the power to keep it safe without me doing any strong magic or needing any sense of bravery. I was drawn to the Canterlot archives in the magic section where I found a book of simple spells one of them could increase the power of an object. I did the spell on myself so I could protect the seed. There was one catch. I couldn't control the power every spell I did was ten times stronger than it normally was and sometimes it changed from one spell to another like one day I was trying to do a levitation spell and ended up flying around my new mansion (I bought a mansion with my new wealth I know it's cliché a newly rich person buying a mansion but give me a break I was a young, rich, and weak I needed a mansion.) but that story and how I got back to normal is complicated. The trouble didn't really start until I tried to use the seeds again because I was almost broke and needed to gain money.

Discords POV (back to my original formatting)

That Sombra needed help badly he wouldn't have figured out how to magnify his power if it wasn't for Discord who led him through the Canterlot archives and showed him the book. Unfortunately Sombra couldn't control his powers completely and overly magnified the seeds power causing himself to be corrupted in darkness he was overly strong and overly confident, and didn't take Discords offer to be an apprentice and instead tried to take over the Crystal Empire all alone, and succeeded for a few hundred years. Until that is Helena showed up.

All right two things before I get people shouting at me to explain this part 1. Sombra only used the seeds again because he was almost broke and needed tons of money during the time periods in between he was working on short end jobs. 2. I have never read the MLP comics so if anything I say goes against them I'm sorry. I do not own MLP (sorry I forgot to mention it but I really don't know why we have to I think it's pretty obvious we don't.)

Helena's POV

Helena was Queen of the Crystal Empire and had one daughter. A Pegasus girl like herself when she was young her name was Cadence (well actually she named her Cadenza). The people of the Crystal Empire were one of the few who knew about the tree of harmony and went to give it offerings or ask it for help and more often than not there offerings would be taken and help was given. The day when Sombra became strong many mares were at the tree asking it to destroy him, but Helena had a wish that was different she knew her daughter was born too early and wasn't supposed to be in this chaos and darkness, so she asked the tree to keep her daughter within it until the time was right for her real birth. The tree of Harmony telepathically (like the tree of Chaos can) told her that she was brave and strong and correct about her daughter and that it will take her until the time is right. The week after she went to Banish King Sombra with her subjects and the Crystal Heart and succeded but sacrificed her kingdom and herself in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay next chapter. I know I should explain some things now. Helena was Queen of the Crystal Empire in the early age when she defeated Sombra he managed to use the last of his power to make the land vanish out of all maps and history books, but Helena countered the spell to make sure they wouldn't disappear from the memory's of the princesses, unfortunately most of the power used counter the spell came from her there for destroying her alone and leaving everyone else in suspended animation. Cadence was also put into suspended animation. Alright now that we have that covered now for the story we're in now.** ** Discord's POV**

Discord gave up on getting minions. Discord gave up on getting minions. It was dull as hay, besides it was his revenge so why should anyone else get to share the glory? His decision was quick, and so was his plan but it wasn't sloppy by any means. His plan went something like this in riddle form.

_ meet the foe whose spreading chaos _

_ you must think back _

_ A child was he back then but that was in the past._

_ Now you might think this riddle is silly_

_ Like something made by a filly _

_ But if you don't Then you should find the blue plant_

_ It won't take long you shouldn't have to gallivant_

_ Just go to the Everfree_

_ Just touch it and you will see_

_ Just how chaotic I can be._

The blue plant was one of the beginning plants that the tree of chaos made the Draconicus named it poison joke. They found the results quite funny they tended to make ponies cutie marks backwards so they wouldn't work correctly.

Discords plan worked perfectly at the start. The princesses had left and Discord was free to wreak havoc on Canterlot. It reminded him of when he was a child and he used to prank the ponies and he was having just as much fun. In fact he was laughing with joy! He loved it! He loved it too much though and forgot about his promise to the tree of chaos and ran amok forgetting that his power was fake forgetting that he was doing this for revenge against the princesses until the sun came up.

The princesses had returned. How did they fix their cutie mark issues? Luna remembered an old mares tail her mother had told her the story of their creation, the Tree of Harmony! They VENI VIDI ARRIPUI (look it up it's Latin) the elements of harmony. The elements healed them (you know because harmony beats chaos) and they set off to defeat their new foe.

Discord tried. He really did he ate a seed; he threw a seed at them but no matter what those elements helped them. He made a quick last minute decision and threw the seeds on the ground knowing that one day (approximately 1,000 years from then) they'd grow up and he'd be free once more so at his last minutes before being turned to stone he laughed, laughed at how shocked they'd be how afraid they'd be when he returned he would have so much fun again and the deaths of all those draconicus would be avenged. That would be the day chaos ruled.


	6. luna

I don't read MLP comics or own MLP

Sometime after what happened with Discord, Luna became unsure about whether she and Celestia had done the right thing when they caused a new war against the draconicus. They had saved many ponies from countless deadly pranks, but even so that young (yes young draconcus have a long lifespan and very few children per year dragons and alicorns share those traits. Not counting artificial alicorns.) draconcus had been an immediate threat they had to do something. She was worried. She and her sister had been appointed as the royal generals for Princess Platinum (Luna was her bodyguard as she raised the moon and sun for gold she once let Luna try and Luna got her cutie mark) Celestia for the unicorn king and the unicorn royal guards. Luna started feeling sympathy for Discord and was questioning whether what they did to those Draconicus so long ago was right. Did they create their own enemy so long ago? They might have been able to change Discord for the better if they tried, but they didn't. That was what bothered Luna the ferociousness of how they did it if Discord ever got out again then… It would all be over he could never forgive them for what they did. Luna would never forgive herself or her sister for all the wrongs they had done.

The nightmare forces were created at the same times as the tree of chaos and they came out at the same time as the elements of harmony they were their opposites and were created to destroy and/or corrupt the elements of harmony. They could sense who and where they were they could sense their power. They knew that the element of laughter was wavering kindness less so but that was easily fixed. Honesty, loyalty, generosity, magic were still strong, but if 3 were broken the other three would all eventually crumble. The real elements were, hard to get the element's holders were always there guarding them (actually they were there because they had no other home and they weren't given boarding some other guards watched the Princess and King while they were at home (Luna in the day, Celestia at night.) It looked like they'd have to get the element holders the one who held laughter.

Not even playing her favorite game (pin the tail on the pony) with Clover the Clever made her feel better. She won every round, but she felt like a loser her sister still didn't understand! Even when she told her every last one of her bad emotions she seemed to think that she was being a silly child with an overactive imagination. She knew she didn't imagine it and she wasn't lying either (her element stared glowing when she lied so why didn't her sister get it. "I wish she'd understand. I wish she didn't think I was lying or pretending." Then a voice said "You wish for her to understand," the voice hissed in her ear. She started panicking because there was no one in the Castle of the pony sisters. "You shouldn't be so kind then you'll get nowhere in this conflict if you talk to her _make_ her listen to you." Luna looked down she wasn't quite sure whether it was her good side or her bad side talking to her, so she replied, "But that wouldn't be right and besides she's much stronger than me I would be a fool to challenge her in a magic duel."

The forces finally felt like they were getting somewhere with this younger holder, "I'm getting the feeling you believe you're weak and will never rise up to your sisters potential." Luna nodded, "well I can help you with that. What did your sister ever give you power, queenship we can give you both. Just let us in Luna who will it hurt."

Luna knew it would be cheating to take help from the forces, but they were giving her a chance she may never get again. She said, "I'll take your deal make me queen of the night and make my sister and that Princess Platinum respects me that's all I ask."

The forces laughed as they noticed the power of kindness, laughter and honesty diminishing, unfortunately the power of kindness was still strong in her all she wanted was respect not for them to be hurt they'd have to wait a few years from now, when these lowly generals (there hadn't been wars since Discord was imprisoned) become queens. The tribes started fighting attracting the notice of the windigos (they were closer then the changelings and made it in better time) The windigo's were attracted by hatred the same way changelings are attracted to love they absorb it through the atmosphere and let it out in various storms. The two girls were crowned queen after the King died and Platinum through a temper tantrum about the place being called Equestria instead of Unicornia "after all," she had said, "if it wasn't for Clover the Clever they would all be trapped." Clover got no say in this matter. The Princess was considered unfit to rule after that and her closest advisors (Luna and Celestia) were crowned queen. It was time for the forces to attack.

Luna had managed to convince even herself that she was happy now. She had everything that the voice had offered her. Queenship and with it power and respect one fateful day actually it was night though the voice came back chuckling horribly. "You think you're happy? Don't make me laugh harder than I already am?" His laughter increased. Luna had gained some backbone though_. _"I_ am_ happy I have all you ever offered me I'm a respected queen of the night." The voice mumbled then it said out loud, "I'll tell you what you don't have _respect_ and _love_ from your sister. Luna hesitated then sneered, "what do you know about love? You're just a voice in my head part of my conscience last time you offered me power you left and I got it without you. My sister does love me and my good side would tell you the same that's the part of me that knows love." Luna expected the voice to get angry further proving her point. It said this while increasing instead "I'm not just a voice in your head. In all fact I'm stronger even then your little friend Discord. I am pure hatred and chaos all wrapped up in one. I live off it and grow off it. You ask what I know about love. Everything, the same way you may know everything about your opposite." Luna was now quivering with fear. It was now obvious this wasn't a voice in her head. Her own voice shook as she said, "But if you live off hatred, then why do you want me to avenge Discord taking away both my hatred of Celestia and Discords hatred for me. " The voice replied "I get a queen of course. You remember what I told you so long ago. Just let us in Luna who will it hurt." I meant it so literally hatred can give you power and revenge can give you respect just let us help you but keep us inside though. Your form and power amounts will be the only thing that changes."

Luna hesitated the voice said it was pure hatred who knew how convincing it could be it might be tricking her into trusting it, but if it was then why not her sister the stronger of the two? Why would a voice choose her over her sister unlike everyone else who adored her and loved her light? That's when she made her choice. She nodded and said "I accept you and allow you to give me power and respect. A bright flash and a strange buzzing feeling and then she passed out.

"New queen new queen awake quickly, quickly." Luna woke up feeling groggy and looked in the mirror she screamed. She looked like one of the Nightmares she created for the cruel. Her usually flowing mane and tail were larger in size and flowed more her body was pure black her cutie marks background turned purple instead of black and she was wearing full body armor except on her legs which had round half-moon objects her teeth were sharp and jagged. Well, she thought they did say her body would transform. Multiple voices all sounding similar to the original were shouting in her head. "One at a time one at a time first the original talker," The rest of them groaned, "why him his voice works just as well as mine." The all asked arguing and arguing endlessly, "STOP," Luna said aloud, "I said it would be him, I thought I was your queen and as queen I order you all to shut your big mouths and let me ask my questions." The voices stop talking, "Now my first question is what exactly are you things in my head, I mean what are you called." The one voice spoke, "We are the Nightmare forces! We are the forces of hatred." The voices cheered, "Quiet you, now for my next question how much power do I have." The force (she could see it in her head but it looked like a black blob with eyes and a mouth.) grinned, "Try it yourself on that door." Luna thought for a few seconds and then blasted the door. All that was left were a few ashes. Luna gasped all she had wanted to do was break it so she could put it back together she decided that she would do something simpler send her to the sun for a few days? Quite the poetic justice for Discord, so with that quickly made choice she walked out. Now what did she call herself in front of Celestia her new name. She grinned (she always did like a good joke) "I shall call myself Nightmare for the ones whom have helped me and because I'm the mare of the night, but I can't stop there I must also make it clear that I'm still Luna for all my subjects. Moon, that's it Nightmare Moon the truest creäture of harmony. That's how they'll remember me not weak sensitive Luna, but Nightmare Moon optima et maxime illa in aeternum. The more Nightmare moon thought about it the more she liked the idea. I will be the famous one the literal best and greatest queen forever in the eyes of her people, but first Celestia would have to be sent to the sun.

Nightmare moon learned how to change herself interchangeably to Luna, so she decided to make her sister frightful first then she would attack. And everypony would live and love what she did instead of ignore it she would be queen of Equestria and would rule both night and day and there would finally be harmony. Dragons would cause the sunrise to keep it's color and glory so that when Celestia returns that will be the first thing she see's and Oh Discord he could use his chaos magic to create instead of destroy. He would be famous among the fillies and life would be perfect with her as eternal queen. First though the sun would need to be blacked out so the ponies won't see what's happening?

Luna did it she was succeeding or at first she thought. Then she was sent to the moon.

Her hatred for Celestia in the moon didn't cease she was the worthy queen and now no pony would ever know it. No pony would ever realize her dream.


End file.
